Unexpected Love
by NCISFreakk
Summary: When he thought he'd never find a true love, Ducky found it in the most oddest way.
1. Chapter 1

"Hows your mother Duck?" Agent Gibbs asks. He's always asked this question. "Doing well Jethro." He replies with a fake smile. 'Mothers days are numbered' He tells himself.  
>"Now there isnt much I can tell you of our John Doe. His fingers taken and his teeth nearly shattered." Duck informs Jethro, his long time colleague and best friend. Only a nod from him. He rarely ever says anything. Especially on a case. They sit there in the bleak silence then the autopsy doors open. Jethro turns and rolls his eyes. "Jethro." The Director of NCIS greets in a cool almost harsh tone. Jennifer Sheppard. Also known as Jenny. "Jen." He responds then leaves. Both Ducky and Director Sheppard watch him leave. 'What the hells his problem?' Jen asks herself. "Ducky, Hows your mother?" she asks him in a smooth friendly tone. He looks up to her. "Doing well. My name she has forgotten." He chuckles at the end. "What can I do for you Director?" He asks. Everyone comes to him for something. Questions, comments and advice or sometimes someone to just listen. It must be a special request though. Or maybe private. The Director never comes to the basement. "I wondered if you had the autopsy report done yet. Its crucial." She says in a flat tone. Duck looks up to her and smiles. 'Shes getting involved in the case.'<br>"They will be on your desk in the morning. And about my mother, her days are near." Jenny looks to Duck thinking to herself.  
>"You should take some time off and be with her." She offers and patiently waits. "I couldnt leave everything here. Besides I'm needed." He gently smiles sitting on his stool. She smiles and chuckles, understanding. He tries to read her face. Calm and collected. Straight. No hint of emotion. Later he finishes the report and lays it on her desk. She left hours ago.<br>Her life and love life no one knows about. Well, Kate and Abby do. He was sure of it. Duck goes down the steps and goes home. Its an empty home.  
>Quiet, all except the Corgis. The dogs that protected his frail mother. Duck takes a shower letting all the stress of the day wash off of him. Late that night Duck got a call from the local hospital. His mother has grown ill and her life is being held onto by monitors and tubes. After hearing the message,<br>Duck gets ready for work and heads in. Director Sheppard hears three raps on her office door. 'Its not Jethro. He just barges through.' She thinks to herself. "Come in." She calls signing off a case file from last week. She looks up and her door opens to Doctor Mallard, or as her workers call him, Ducky. He slowly walks in and sits in front of her desk, she smiles. "What can I do for you Ducky?" She kindly askes. 'Shes too kind.' He thinks to himself.  
>"My mother." He started slowly. Her eyes grew more kind and maybe concerned. "Yes?" She gently pushed. "Has grown ill. She's now in the hospital. Wont be long." He tells her hurt. She stands from her chair and circles the desk. "I'm so sorry Duck. Would you like me to come by and hang out there with you?" She asks laying a hand on his. He smiles weakly up to her. "If you wouldnt mind. Di..Jenny. I have no family here." She hugs him and he hugs her back. "We are all family here. You head in and be alone with your mother. I'll be in later." She tells him in a sweet as honey tone. Duck smiles and stands. 'Family..'<br>"Thank you Jenny. I appreciate it." She smiles and looks down from his eyes.  
>"No need to thank me." He smiles, nods and heads out of her office. He goes down the steps and out of NCIS HQ.<p>"All I want for you Donald is to have a girl, and be happy with her." Victoria Mallard tells Ducky before drifting into sleep. He sighs and mumbles to himself.<br>"I dont think anyone is fit for me." He stands and goes down the hall and heads to the cafeteria. XX NCIS HQ XX Director Sheppard gets ready and leaves her office. She decends the steps and goes past the major case squad or Team Gibbs. "Heading somewhere Director?" Agent Gibbs asks standing at his desk. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to him. "Yes, Jethro. I'm heading out to the hosipital." She said in a warm voice. Caring even. Jethro comes over to her. "Whats wrong?" He worridly asks. She smiles and looks down. 'Oh Jethro..' "Nothings wrong. Ducky asked me to come in and be with him." She looked up to him. 'Duckys in the hospital?' He thought to himself. 'Looked fine earlier.' He thought again.  
>Jen spoke before Jethro could. "His mother is ill. He wanted some company. I should go." She started to the elevator and waited for it to open. As she got in she looked over to Jethro who looked a bit worried. The doors closed and she went down to her car, then to the hospital. Jen walks in and runs into Ducky. "Hey Do..Duck." She greets. He smiles a grim smile. "Hello Jenny. Come, we will go up together." He heads to the elevator and she follows. "How is she?" Jen asks breaking the silence. "Slow and painful death. With the moniters and tubes. Might just ask to pull the plug." He answers in a low hurt voice. She doesnt know how to respond.<br>She wraps her arms around him and a tear falls from his eye. He backs away from her warm embrace. "I'm sorry Jen." He wipes his face and he calms down.  
>"Its ok. I'm here for you Duck." She smiles to him. He looks over to her and the doors open. They get out and go to his mothers room. The *Beep beep* of the heart monitor and the *drip Drip* of the IV are the only thing that told you a human being was there. The only sounds you heard. Jen sat in one of the chairs and took in this site. She loved Mrs. Mallard.<br>Everyone did. Kate would be heartbroken when Duck tells her of this. Jenny watched over Duck as he went and held onto his mothers hand. Her heart rate lowers and breathing shallows. Duck comes back over to jen and sighs. "I'm going to pull the plug." He informs. Her face becomes ashen and she nods. Jen stands and whispers to Duck.  
>"I'll be in the hall." She whispers then leaves. He sighs and turns to the doctor who came in as she left. "Pull it." He says hurting. He goes and sits at his mothers side, and the doctor starts taking the tubes and monitors off. Jen sits out in the hall, waiting for the news she knew was coming. She watches the nursing staff walk down the halls then a familiar face. "Hey Jen." Jethro greets. She looks up to him.<br>"Jethro, what are you doing here?" She made room for him to sit with her. He sits down and watches people, just like she. "Same as you. Being here for a friend." Jen smiles and looks away. They sit there in silence for what seemed like forever. After half an hour Duck came out to the two of them, his face grim. Jen and Gibbs both stand and come to his side. "I'm sorry Ducky" Jenny sympathizes hugging him. "Sorry Duck." Jethro goes along and hugs also. He hugs both of them back. "Thank you. Both of you." He sighs. The nursing staff walk past them and into Mrs. Mallards' room. He watches sad. "Mothers gone." He sighs sitting down. Jen sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. 'What am I going to do without her?' He thinks to himself, a tear streaking his face. Jethro starts down the hall and leaves the building.  
>He hates seeing his friend like that. Depressed. And he's going to miss his friends mother. She was always good to him. She was good to everyone. "Duck I'm here for you." Jenny whispers laying his head on her shoulder. He starts to silently cry, she held him there comforting him. "Thank you Jen. I...I should head home." He looked down to his hands. Jenny watched over him carefully. She worried for him, the little doctor, whose strange and out of place stories facinated them all.<br>"Let me drive you home. You shouldnt be alone. You need someone there for you." He weakly smiled to her. "Thank you, But I think I'll be fine." He excused. She stood next to him and smiled.  
>"I insist. Please let me drive you home." She begged and pleaded. She never used her harsh tone with him, she didnt even now. "If you insist." He smiles to her. She smiled and put an arm around his shoulder and started down the hallway. 'Why is she doing this?' Duck thought to himself.<br>'I'm just an old doctor who works for her.' He thought again. As the doors opened they walked in and Jenny chuckled. "Very quiet Duck. What are you thinking about?" She quietly asks. "Your being very kind. Taking care of me." He whispers. She smiles and has a hot firey emotion. One she thought she'd never feel. Especially after Jethro. After she dumped him in Paris, she never had time to love.  
>But does the Director of NCIS for two months have time now? She started thinking about this and wondered what he thought. After dropping Duck off and accepted his invite for brunch the next day she went home. Duck sat at home, going through mothers recipes. He had to find the perfect one for tomorrow. He finally found the one and started putting it together. Soon after he went to bed.<br>The next morning Ducky go tup and started his brunch bake, after he showered he cleaned a bit then waited for Jenny to arrive. Jen knocked on the front door around 11:30. Duck smiled as he opened the door.  
>A wiff of cinnamon and nutmeg hit Jens face. 'Smells delicious.' She thought walking in. They went to the kitchen and he poured two cups of tea. He then went to the dining room. Papers where scattered everywhere.<br>New reports from yesterday, bills, mail, letters from family and now funeral home papers. Duck sighs as he looks over the mess and starts to pick up. Jen came up behind him and started to pick up with him. "You dont need to help." He smiles over to her. She looks back and smiles. "I do what I have to." he goes through some papers and envelopes, finds two theater tickets. "Whatcha got there Duck?" She quietly asks behind him. He takes the tickets out of the envolope and reads them. "Tickets. For the theater downtown. Mother and I went all the time. These are tonights tickets." He half smiles and puts them back in the envelope. He stays quiet a minute debating if he should really ask this question. "Would you like to go to dinner then the show with me tonight?" He turned to her. 'Me?' She thought. 'Maybe he does like me' She debated how to answer. "I'd love to." She smiled. He smiles back and puts the tickets in his pocket. Jen sat at the table as Duck went to plate their brunch. He brought it to the table and sat it infront of Jenny and him. After sittind down they quietly started eating. Jenny glanced to him now and then. He'd feel her glance and would look up to her also. Once and a while they'd catch each other, smile and look down. Sometimes Jen would blush also. 'Its so nice of her to be here for me. She's very pretty. Especially when she blushes.' He thought eating. After he finished he sipped his tea. She stood and started to clean off the table.  
>"Dont have to do that." He called to her. She smiled and came back in the dining room. "But I want to help." He chuckles and sits back, watching her. She finished cleaning and came back to sit down. "That was wonderful." She complimented. He smiled to her.<br>"Thank you. Mothers recipe." He got up and put the five Corgis outside. All are which now his. He sat down and Jenny looked more relaxed. "I'm giving you the week off." She told him in a honey tone. One she always used with him. He nodded and looked at his watch. 1 in the afternoon.  
>'A nap would be nice. I'd also like to get the funeral arrangements done also.' He thought to himself. Jen looked over his face and smiled. "Your thinking again Duck." She lightly chuckles. 'I'll never get anything past her.' "Yeah. Dinner at seven show at nine. I also have other things to get done today." He told her. She smiled knowing what he meant. She had to bury her parents. Jen stood from her seat, finished her tea and looked around a bit. 'He's going to need help. Cleaning and taking care of the dogs.' she thought. He stood next to her and stayed quiet. She picked up her purse and slid her sweater on. "I'll see you later Ducky." She hugged him and he hugged back. "I'll pick you up. See you." He walked her to the door and watched her leave. He went upstiars thinking of what just happened. 'I invited her, she accepted.' He thought showering. After he shoewred he called the resteraunt, got reservations, then called the theater to make sure his seats stayed open. They were in fact. Only because of Anna. She was the lead singer. The Prima Donna. He knew her since she was little.<br>Jen goes home and texts her two closest friends. Abby and Kate. 'Hey Abbs. I'm going out tonight!' She sent drinking some tea. Shortly after, Abby responded. 'What! With who?' Jen smiles reading her reply. 'With Ducky.' She replies going to find her green dress. She found it and laid it on the bed. 'Ducky?' Abby responds. She chuckles and slips into the dress, then responds to Abby.  
>'Yes Abby. I think thats his name.' She starts putting her make up on then started on her hair. 'Ducky from Autopsy Ducky?' Abby texts back. She shakes her head and goes downstairs. 'Yes Abby. We are going to the theater tonight. After dinner.' She sends, then has close to the same conversation with Kate. She slips on her shoes and waits for Ducky to arrive.<br>Duck arrives at Jennys house. Right on time. He knocks on the door and she smiles and opens. He takes in the sight that was there. Beautiful, red long hair, curled and pulled back slightly,  
>her black rinestoned necklace laying lightly above the breast, then her beautiful green dress, or rather gown. She lightly smiled and he took her hand in his. "You look beautiful." He complimented. She blushed and looked down, Flirty. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

After parking in the parking lot, Duck got out and got Jens door. She smiled to him as she got out. She was his first woman, besides his mother,  
>that he was bringing to dinner, then a show. He opened the door to the restaraunt, she walked in and found the seat. She sat then he sat across from her. He looked her over again. 'She's calm. But relaxed. Enjoying herself even.' He thought. They ordered their dinner and a glass of wine. "Hey, Duck?" Jen quietly asked. He smiled looking over to her. "Yes?" She tried to calm the nerves that now took over her. "I was wondering if youd like to go to the Marine ball with me tomorrow night?" She asked with a small sweet smile. He looked down then back up to her.<br>"Y..Yeah. I'd love to go." She smiled. They finished up their dinner then went up to the theater. They sat in his normal spot. Box seat to the left. Today he forgot to buy his backstage passes. Jen sat and smiled next to him. "Its a great view." She mentions. "Yeah it is." The lead singer came out on the stage and Duck beamed. "That there is Anna. She has a future in this." They listened for a while and he noticed a small white envolope. He picked it up and looked inside.  
>"What is it Duck?" Jen quietly asks. "Backstage passes." He mumbles. She beamed. 'I absolutely love it here. Takes my mind from other things. And I also love being here with Duck.' She thought.<br>She enjoyed the mere perfect singing and the vibrant costumes. "You come here alot Duck?" She asks watching the girl, Anna, he pointed out. He tore his eyes from the show and smiled over to her. "Every week. Mother and I would sit here, watch the show, then go backstage and visit." Jen reached over and held onto his hand. He held onto hers and didnt want to let go. Her fingers entwined his and he looked down to the hands. Her fingers fit perfectly in with his. She noticed this also. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand. Jen smiles watching him kiss her hand. "Romantic Duck.." She whispers. He smiles up to her. "I try to be." He stands and hands her a pass. With their hands still entwined they walked down the hall, down some steps and to the backstage door. As soon as they walk in, Anna runs to Duck and hugs him. Jen chuckles and stands next to him. "Hello Anna." He greets hugging back. "Heya Uncle Don." Jen, hearing this, gets very curious. Of course she doesnt show any emotion to tell them she was thinking. Duck kisses Annas forehead and she smiles.  
>"Great Job my dear." "Thanks, whos your girlfriend?" Anna quietly askes. 'Not my g...oh..maybe.' He thought to himself. Jen listened closely to the conversation. Shortly after they go back to their seats. "Remind me to get her a bouquet of flowers." He tells Jen. She smiles sliding her phone into her purse.<br>"Already done. Hope red and white ones are ok." He smiled to her and chuckled. "Your amazing." he whispered to her. She looked at her watch, then to Duck. "Can we go home? I'm tired." She half smiles. He stands and offers his arm. She blushes and wraps her arm around his. Duck was nervous on the way home. And Jen wasnt helping. "Why did Anna call you Uncle Don?" He shrugs.  
>"I took care of her when she was little." Duck practically lied to Jenny. 'It started with a case.' He told himself. She looked to him and noticed the lying. "Theres more isnt there Duck." She probed. He sighed and looked onto the road. "Yeah I saved her, 24 years ago. The case were a man and pregnant woman where found dead? Thats the baby. She dont know that though." Jen sat quietly listening to the story.<br>"The baby.." She started. Still thinking. "I saved, revived and raised." He said quietly. She shakes her head not believeing. "If I may say, you and Jethro worked the case." He said to her. he then looked over to her. She looked back awed and shaken at the same time. "Anna was the miracle baby." Duck smiles to her and sharply nods. 'Wow. I knew he had a heart. But to care for a child the way he did." Jen silently thinks to himself. "You should tell her." She quietly tells him. He pulls out infront of her house. "I'm not to sure about that." He chuckles. She smiles to him and lays her hand on his. She then looked into his eyes. 'Come on Duck. Dont get lost in her beautiful eyes..' He had to tell himself. 'Damn. Too late.' "If I were her, I'd want to know." She kept looking into his eyes. He stares back. She definately knew how to get someone to do what she wanted.  
>"I'll tell her in time." He gave in, gently brushing her cheek. She blushed a bright red, looking down from his eyes. She looked back to him, came intamitly close and kissed his cheek, then got out.<br>"See ya Duck" She said going inside. Jen got down to her pajamas and started to text Abby and Kate. Me: Heya Abbs. :) Abby: Hey Jen, how'd it go?  
>Me: I'd say well Abby.<br>Abby:Well? Details! XD Jen chuckles at her friends begging. Me: Well. Ok. So we had a quiet dinner. I asked him a question or two. Then we found our seats. The most beautiful, I'd say. We were given backstage passes and we went back to see a few people he knew.  
>Abby: No Way! Awesome! And what kind of questions?<br>Me: Abbs. Lets just say I have a date to the Marine Ball.  
>She never heard a response back from Abigail. The conversation with Kate went nearly the same way. Only she seemed a bit more surprised.<br>Kaitlyn T: Ducky? Wow Jen! :D Me: Yeah, well. I guess we'll see.  
>Jen knew they thought she'd be with Gibbs before Ducky. 'I was already involved with Jethro. We were undercover in Paris. He really knew how to make me happy. In every way.' She thought to herself. How can her coworkers see her with him? Not now. Not ever again. At least they were on good speaking terms and can at least work together. Duck gets home and relaxes. The dog sitter leaves after she gets paid. 'I'd sum it up to a good night.' He thought. The next day Duck gets up and ready for the day ahead.<br>'Gotta clean the house, make arrangements and the balls tonight.' After he found his tux, he went to the kitchen table and made mothers funeral arrangements. All he could think of was Jenny. 'She sat in that chair.' He glanced to the chair she sat in the day before. Jen sits up in bed and debates what dress to wear. 'The black spagetthi strap with sparkles? Or the green one that covers me up?' She thought this over and over as she ate breakfast.  
>She finally decides on the black dress. 'He might like that' She smiles as she heads upstairs to get ready for the night. Duck gets to Jens and knocks on the door. She opens it slowly and invites him in. Duck looks over Jenny again, carefully. She has her long beautiful hair curled and pulled up again. Then her dress falling past her ankles and showing off her chest beautifully. He smiles and she blushes. "Are you ready?" He asks. She nods and she links her arm with his. They got to the ball and sat a while inside. "Would you like to dance?" Duck asks Jen, offering his hand. She smiles and takes his hand. "I'd love to." She says as he starts to waltz with her slowly. 'He knows how to make a girl happy.' She tells herself.<br>"Jen? I...have something to tell you." He quietly says as they slow dance. He was very nervous. 'He's nervous' Jen says in her mind. "What is it Duck?" She smiles trying to calm him down. "I..over the past few days I've grown to..have feelings for you." He says hesitant. 'oh does love me.' she thinks. "Duck..I have them too." He stops in the middle of the dancefloor. He puts an arm around her small waist, and she puts one of her arms around his neck. Softly and slowly he presses his lips to hers. She closes her eyes quickly and he lets her go. "Wow, Duck." She smiles a flashy smile. He chuckles taking her hand and heading over to the drinks. "Scotch on the rocks for her and a whiskey on the rocks for me." He orders. The bartender hands them their drinks and they go and sit on the bench. Sitting closer than ever, sipping their drinks, watching the ball take place. The Director of a federal agency and one of her workers.  
>'Wonder how long it will last.' Jen thinks watching people dance. 'Hopefully forever.' She's hopeful. She cuddles into his side, he smiles and looks to her. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her cheek.<br>'I could get used to her being in my arms.' He thinks holding her close. 'He's so perfect.' She blushes as he looks upon her. She can almost feel the calm serenity that washed over him and her. 'I could get lost in them warm eyes.' He tells himself. Happy she's his. Nothing could seperate them. Not now. Not ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jen woke the next morning, not wanting to get up. She smiled knowing Duck was hers, and no one elses. She got dressed and ready for her day.  
>'Duck wont be at work today.' She told herself. 'Maybe I should stay home and go see him.' So thats what she decided to do.<br>She went downstairs and made some tea. Someone knocks on her front door. 'Who could that be?' She goes and answers the door, smiling to the delivery boy who hands her a dozen red roses in a vase. "Whatd he do now?" She mumbles bringing in the flowers. She set them on the table and went up to her office.  
>She got on the computer and got on the airline ticket website. She found a round flight to Scotland. "He should see his family." She smiled putting the paper in her bag.<br>Happy he'll like it. She got tohis house and rapped on the door. She heard the corgis bark and the door opened.  
>"Hey." She smiles to him.<br>"Hey Jen." He smiles. "Come on in." He let her in and they went to the living room. "I got you something." She handed him the ticket. He smiled reading it. "Thank you." He thanked her. Not sure what to say. She smiled and blushed a bit. "No need to thank me." She smiles. "Do you like it?" "I love it. Havent seen them in a while." He informed. He hated to say this, but it was true. She debated weather or not to ask about his family.  
>His mother just passed. "Do you have a big family?" She looked into his etes. Just one of her few tricks to get him to talk. "Its decent. Few cousins left. Their families." He shrugs settling into the couch. She smiles and sits at his side. He wraps an arm around her and she cuddles into his side.<br>They sit there a while in the silence. He finally decides to go make funeral arrangements. He's put it off too long. "Would you like some help? Or company?" She asks with a small smile. He looks over her. 'What a beautiful woman.' He thinks. 'Guess her company wouldnt kill.' He smiles to her and right then she knew she was welcome to stay. He sat at the table, working on endless papers. Her will to say. Then he had to call the funeral home, the embalmers needed a discription and to call the family, maybe he wont call them. "Wish I would have known her more." Jen stated setting tea infront of him. He smiles up to her and sips the tea.  
>"Everyone liked her. She was a mother to them all." He states. 'I'm her only son. And the only good I did her was care for her. Not a family to continue on.' He thinks to himself.<br>Jen straightens up his little mess and smiles.  
>"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" He stays silenct for a while. She hit a weak spot. "One brother. One sister." he stares blankly ahead, then looks down. "Both died before I could meet them." He looks up to her. He wasnt looking for sympathy. He wanted someone who understood.<br>Jethro was the only child. His mother passed when he was young. So he would do any good. Although he was na exellent listener. Jen nodded. "I have one sister. My parents died when I was young. I never forgave my father for what he did." She looks away from him. Hatred, Pain, and Emptiness in her eye. Along with the welling tears. He sat quietly waiting for her to continue. "He commited suicide Ducky. Put a bullet in his head left me nothing but a note." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
>He got up from the table and went to her. he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead then lips. Then started to wipe away the tears. "I was there..I made the mistake.." She started.<br>"The onyl person who made a mistake was your father. He's the one that took his life and left you. He wont be there to bring you down the isle, be there the day your child is born, he wont be there for the most important things in your life. Like leaps from Special Agent to Director. He left you hanging. All these life expierences, He took from you." Duck told her quietly. She stood silently in his arms. Processing what he just said. "Its true. Your right." She mumbles. He kisses her head and she finally calms down. he holds her closer than ever. "What about your father Duck?" She looks to him. Hoping maybe his story is better than hers.  
>"I was too young to remember. Think he died in war or something." He tells her. "KIA?" She asks. He shrugs and she keeps nestled into him. "My..Fiance died in a roadside bomb attack." She tells him slowly, then moves her hand to her stomach. "Didnt know I was pregnant until after the funeral. Until after his parents told me it should have been me and not him." She looks down and away. Duck had to think through what he just heard.<br>"Your..."  
>"Yeah. Two months. Youd expect me to be a sorrowful widowed fiance." She smiles a bit. "Didnt like him anymore than he did me." She whispers. He holds her closer. "I'll be here for you through it all." She smiles up to him and kisses him passionately. He kisses back and smiles.<br>"Thanks Duck.." He smiles and sets her back down. Its gotta be hard for her. She acted like it was nothing. -Next Day-  
>"Morning Jethro!" Jen greets walking past Tony and Kates desk. Headed to her office.<br>"Jen? You seem happy." he says to her as she stops on the stairs. She smiles and goes to her office. He follows her up and closes the door behind himself. "You didnt come into work yesterday." He states. She smiles, puts on her glasses and starts signing off files. "I went to be with Ducky. He needed some support." She excuses.  
>"And the day before that?" He pushes. "Just what are you getting at?" She asks standing up. "Duck and I...are seeing each other, Jethro." She tells him. She hasnt told him shes pregnant yet. She doesnt know how. "I'm also expecting, Matts child." She whispers. He pulls her into an unexpected hug. "You and Ducky. Who would have thought?" He whispers. She smiles a bit. "Thanks Jethro. Knew I could count on you." He smiles and sits down across from her as she sits also. "Always can Jen." She chuckles, then Tony walks in. "Yes Agent DiNozzo?" She chimes.<br>"Anthoney" Gibbs mumbles both looking at him. He hands Gibbs a report and runs out. "Hows the case coming Jethro?" Jen asks looking at the other three from last week. 'He needs a vacation.' "No leads. No breaks. Its like the whole teams sleeping." He says reading. She takes the folder from him. "Your right. Has gone dead." She mumbles. He nods, stands, takes his folder and heads down to squadroom. "Oh, Jethro." She smiles.  
>Duck walks into squadroom about to head down to his office.<br>"Hey Duck!" Jethro calls from his desk. He walks over to him and smiles. "Hello Jethro. How are ya?" "I'm good Duck. Heard your getting comfortable with a little redhead we both know." he looks into his eyes. Duck smiles a bit and can barely believe what he's saying. "Um. Yeah. I am" He says nervous. Him and Jethro had been good friends. And Jethro and Jen had history. "Dont hurt her Duck." He tells him. Laying a hand on his shoulder. "Now would I do that?" Duck asks playfully.  
>"Never known you to do so." Jethro laughs Duck chuckles and heads down to his office. Things ran through Ducks mind as he picks up the scalpal and starts the 'Y' Insicion.<br>'Does Jethro know? He still likes her..' After making the insision he starts taking out organs.  
>"You know dear boy. This reminds me when I was in a concentration camp. So many injured and killed. These injuries didnt kill you though. No, We'll run a tox screen." Duck talks to the body.<br>Kate comes in and looks at Duck. "Talking to yourself Doctor Mallard?" "Please Kate, Ducky. And I was having a conversation with our dead Petti Officer." He smiles and keeps pulling out organs.  
>"Please tell me he doesnt talk back." She chuckles.<br>"They do then we have a problem." Gibbs enteres the conversation. Duck chuckles. "Whatcha got Duck?" Ducky looks to Gibbs, then the body, then back to Gibbs. "Nothing to satisfy your hunger yet Jethro. I just started." "Anything at all?" He pushes. Duck looks to him. "The wounds didnt kill him and we're running a tox screen." He informs. Gibbs takes the half done report. He flips to the external exam. "But Duck! You logged a six inch stab wound!" "Uh huh and where exactly is that wound?" He knew he could stump Jethro. And he did. "Anything else Doc?" He asked amazed Ducky could pull that off. "Well, the liver is cleaner than clean, heart in decent condition" He starts.  
>"Decent?" Kate butts in before Gibbs can. "He had a minor heart attack and starting to get high cholostral." Duck informs. Gibbs nods. Duck takes out the lungs, heart and diaphram and pancreas also. After he finished the autopsy his tox report came back. Overdosed. He cut open the stomache and found one hell of a mess. "Packs of smuggled drugs. Theres also money pieces. I'll send them to Abby." Duck informs picking up pieces and picking up the packs.<br>"Drugs and money? What was it wrapped in Ducky?" Kate asks. He carefully cleans off the pack. "Rubber." "Specific kind?" Gibbs asks.  
>"Balloon. Rubber." He still looks it over. "Do you know how many companies make balloons? Duck! We need more than balloon rubber!" Agent Gibbs gets infuriated. He wanted answers. Answers no one had. Duck started to think a bit as he carefully cut open the lungs. They looked healthy. "Kaitlyn? Go to the store. Ger read balloons and flour. No. Wait. Get every brand of balloon there." he tells her. She looks to Gibbs and he nods the go ahead. She leaves confused.<br>"Something on your mind Duck?" Gibbs asks. Duck looks at him mad. "I'm trying to help you Jethro." He says before looking down, A while later Kate returns. Duck washes up and goes to an empty table. He fills the balloons with flour carefully, then looks over them. "The elastisity on all of these are different." He points out. Gibbs nods and it all comes back to Kate. She puts on gloves and looks over the ones from the body. Then Duckys replicas. "This one." She concludes pointing to a blue balloon. Duck looks to the bag. "Latex Co. There you go Jethro." He looks to him. Gibbs cant believe how fast and most likely accurate this is. He writes it down and heads out of Autopsy. "That was amazing Duck." Kate says before leaving. Duck sits happy with todays work, and thinking of his lovely lady upstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

After work Ducky brings Jen home. Its something they did now. He'd pick her up and dops her off.  
>"Duck?" They just pulled itno the driveway. She was awfully tired. "Yes Jen?" "Would you mind staying tonight?" She never asked for much and when she did there was usually a good reason. "Sure I can do that." He turns the car off, gets out then opens her door. She takes his hand and heads inside. Once in, Duck calls the takeout place they both enjoyed, then sat on the couch. Jen comes and sits next to him, and cuddles into his side. He smiles and wraps an arm around her kissing her head.<br>"Whatd you get us for dinner?" She quietly asks. He smiles as she lays a hand on her belly. He lays one on top of hers.  
>"Some take out. Hope thats ok." She smiles to him. 'This is nice.' She thinks. "Yeah, fine." She yawns.<br>"You shoudl rest." He tells her quietly. She smiles and looks to him. "I dont want to leave you here." She yawns again. He holds her close and she lays her head on his shoulder. He chuckles.  
>"I'll be fine." He lies. 'leave me to my thoughts' "No you wont." She mumbles. He chuckels. It was true, he wouldnt be fine. She yawned again and sat quietly. "You wont rest will you." He says quietly.<br>"No." She smiles up to him and he chuckles. Someone knocks on the front door and Duck gets up from the couch to get the door. "Hey." The delivery boy hands him the food as he hands the kids the money. He then goes to the kitchen, plates the food and brings it to Jen. "Thanks Duck." She smiles. He kisses her forehead and sits next to her. They eat quietly with little to no talking. After dinner Duck holds Jen. She lays back on the couch asking questions.  
>"Have a family Duck?" She quietly asks. He hesitates on answering. "Um. Yeah. They dont live here but I do." "You should use that ticket I gave you and go see them." He smiles. She cared for him and his family. His family which meant everything to him. "I will.." He trailed thinking 'When can I get a day off?'<br>"Ever want a big family? Or a Little Family?" She then asks, again he has to think about it. "I came from a big family." He says looking to her. "So probably a big family." He finishes. Jen smiles a bit and lays her hand on her stomach again. 'Thats right!' Duck says to himself. 'She's two months pregnant!' How could he forget in suck short time he didnt know. He smiles down to her, "How are you feeling?" He asks her. The first few months are hell for the mother. She closes her eyes as if in pain or naucious. "Little naucious. But I'll be fine." She smiles. He almost doesnt believe her. But the beauty of her green eyes sold it. He looks deep into hers and she stares back. Both were lost and never could be found. He bends down and kisses her softly, she kisses back with somewhat controlled passion.  
>He moves his hands so ones holding her face and the other holding her to him around her waist. Jen moans softly as he kisses her deeper then goes to her exposed neck.<br>She did wear the most gorgeous but appropriate work attire. Today she wears a black pencil skirt that goes to the knee, with a white blouse and black jacket that went with it.  
>She starts to rub his back lightly as he goes to her lips again. He allows one of his hands to run down the length of her body then his hand runs up her shirt to the small of her back.<br>Both break for air. "God Duck." She quietly states. He starts to move away from her but doesnt succeed. She pulls him back to her and molds her lips to his. She runs her hand through his hair as she moves to sit on his lap. He lays a hand on her kneee as they continue kissing deeply. A while later they stop. She smiles to him and he to her. "Now will you rest?" Duck asks as Jen yawns. "I guess." She stands and goes to her room upstairs. He follows her. Changes inot his night clothes and gets into bed with her. He pulls her to him and holds her close as she starts to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep. *Months Later- 4 to be exact*  
>"Duck! You coming?" Jen calls to him from the door. He comes from the kitchen throwing on his jacket and shoes. Its Febuary and obviously...Snowing.<br>"Im coming honey!" He tells her grabbing his keys. He missed her last appoitment and she didnt let him forget. "We're running late!" She calls to him. He smiles and takes her arm going out to the car. "Well, call and tell them we're going ot be. The roads are horrid." He says tas they both buckle and he starts the car.  
>Jen and Duck wait for the doctor to come in. Duck stands holding Jens hand and smiles when she puts her hand on her growing belly.<br>She only does this when he or she oves. The baby also likes hearing Ducks voice. The doctor comes in and Jen squeezes Ducks hand. "Relax honey." He quietly tells her. She smiles up to him and tries.  
>"Lay back please Miss Sheppard." The doctor instructs. She lays back and pulls her shirt up. Jen jumps when the doctor puts the petroleum jelly on her stomach. In Ducks expierence that stuff has always been cold. "I hate that shit." Jen mumbles. The doctor and Duck both chuckle. Jen watches the screen as the doctor finds the baby. The imageon the screen enhances to a baby.<br>The heartbeat is visable and healthy. The baby moves its hands. Jen smiles as tears roll down her cheek. Duck smiles seeing her cry. "Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asks. Both Jen and Duck look at each other then to him. To Duck this means he can finally finish the nursery. To Jen that would mean shopping and putting more things together. "We'd like to know." Duck finally answers the question. He nods and just as he looks back to the screen the baby moves its legs. "Looks like a little girl." The doctor states. Jen and Duck smile. "We can now think of names!" Jen says more than excited. Duck smiles to her but thinks to himself. 'Oh great.' Duck drives home while Jen goes on and on about plans. "...I dunno. Maybe soft pink walls..or maybe a soft yellow walls...with an oak crib.." She thought out loud. 'First of all.' Duck thought. 'A cherry crib with a soft yellow would be lovely.'  
>He didnt want to tell her these plans. A surprise now and then wont kill. He parked at the home and helped Jen out. She went inside to start dinner and he went to the garage. He started working on his Vintage Morgan. The one he rebuild from scratch and the one he loved to drive. He lifted the hood, pulled back his sleeves and started working onthe engine.<br>He drained the oil and engine coolant and he also checked the plugs. Could never be to sure. And besides his baby, the one he loved before Jen and the baby needed to be cared for also. He fine tuned and replaced parts, thinking of the months past. He didnt notice Jen standing in the doorway. "Thats sexy." She smiles coming over to him, making him jump. "I'm dirty." He looks over his shoulder to her. SHe chuckles and kisses him quickly.  
>"How dirty?" She whispers. He grins. Seeing her like this drove him insane. He couldnt fufill her desire. He had morals to live up to. And making love before marriage was a definate no no. But could he fill it once? Could he feel the thrill and pleasure just once? Surely mother would understand.<br>He only liked seeing Jen happy. 


	5. Chapter 5

A drop of sweat falls from Ducks forhead onto Jen. It rolls down her near perfect breasts then stops near her belly. Both fight to catch their breathes. Duck lays on his back and finally catches his breath. Jen looks over with the most beautfiul smile on her face. He smiles to her. They both enjoyed it. Although he broke one of his own morals,  
>he wouldnt regret it. Having her body so close to his was more than amazing. It felt...right. She had to be there. How many family stories did each tell, and not one was judged? The countless all night talks they'd have over chinese and Tums.<br>The dinners he made and surprised her with. He felt one thing towards Jen. And that was passion, a love he's felt towards no one. "What are you thinking about?" She quietly asks, cuddling into his side. The skin on skin sent a tingling through him. "You." He whispers, his voice over flowing with warmth and sensuality. She smiles through the darkness, and kisses him on the lips softly.  
>"Not I." She blushes in the darkness. "I'm a whale. I'm...getting fat." Duck smiles in the darkness. Her insecurities about her beauty make him smile, which makes him want to compliment her extrodinaraly beautiful body even more. "Your no whale." He tells her as they move under the covers and he holds Jen close.<br>"Yes I am." She playfully argues. Duck smiles as he starts to rub her arm. Something he's always done.  
>"Ok, fine. But your a fierce, brilliant minded and beautiful orca." He tells Jen. She smiles and kisses him. "Your so sweet. And that feels good." He finally realizes what he's doing and smiles. "Mother and Anna like it also." He states. 'They also like a good back rub.' He thinks to himself. Then again, what women didnt? She smiles.<br>"I bet they did." He smiles and moves to sit up. She watches intently. "What are you doing?" She asks. He smiles to her.  
>"Sit up." He tells her. Jen sits up and looks to him confused. He gets behind her and starts to rub her back gently. She smiles.<br>'He's good with his hands' She thinks to herself. He could feel her body give in to his hands. "Feel good Jen?" He asks as he makes his way to her lower back. "Mmhmm." She softly replies. He chuckles and finishes. He lays back down and rolls to his side. A way he has always slept.  
>Unless someone needed his attention. Jen lays next to him and puts an arm around him. He smiles feeling her. "Duck, your still awake." She mumbles. He hasnt slept well lately and she knew it. "Yeah, and so are you." He looks to her. She grins.<br>"I know." Is all she says before drifting asleep. He smiles watching her. Then his phone rings.  
>"Doctor Mallard." He answers softly. Didnt matter, Jen woke and listened to every sound made. "Anna?...What?...Where?.." He waits listening to the story she tells. He groans as Jen watches and listens. "What is it?" She asks. He shakes his head to her. It seemed Anna was always in trouble. "Alright." He sighs and gets up. "I'm on my way." He starts to get dressed and Jen watches. "Whats wrong Duck?" She asked worried.<br>"Anna was injured." Is all he says. She gets up and dressed also. He watches puzzled. She catches his eyes and reads them.  
>"I'm coming with." Jen states. He nods and runs down the stairs. She follows shortly after.<br>Duck and Jen walk into Annas hospital room. He goes over to her. "What happened?" He askes her. She looks up to him and sighs. "I had a stalker. He got backstage and stabbed me." She tells him. Anna hated being injured or taken over. She was dominant.  
>Duck looks to the wound and tosses her some scrubs. Jen watches quietly. "Can I go back?" She asks. Duck looks down to her. "You need to go to my place and take it easy." He tells her taking supplies from the nurse.<br>"She can come and stay with me." Jen speaks up. Both look to her. Duck smiles a bit.  
>"Sure about that Jen?" He asks. Anna half pays attention. As long as she can sleep on a couch she'd be happy.<br>"Positive. She'll need constant watching." her voice dips into the 'director' tone. Duck nods and Anna rolls her eyes.  
>"Do not." Anna mumbles. She sits back on the bed and signs the papers handed to her. Jen smiles a bit to Duck. He smiles back and watches Anna.<br>"Uncle Duck?" Anna asks throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Yes, Anna?" He walks out with both girls on either side of him. "Can we get food?" "What kind?" "Pizza." "Fine." He finishes the conversation. Jen smiles and listens closely. 'Will I get to know Anna more?' She was curious about her.  
>Once back at Jens, Jen shows Anna to the coutch. Anna lays down as Jen goes to clean a room. Duck sits next to Anna, who refused to lay down once Jen left,<br>and started brushing her hair. As he did when she was little. Anna wasnt his little girl anymore. He sings softly and she hums along in her saprano tone. Jen comes around the corner and smiles watching them. He finishes and puts her hair into a sid-swept pony. Duck gets up and leaves the room. Jen comes in and sits down. "Tell me about yourself Anna." Jen invites. Anna thinks about it for a minute.  
>"Worked and lived at the theater for a while. Like to travel. Love to cook." She lists then quits. "Thank you, Jen." Anna thanks.<br>Jen looks to her a bit surprised. "For what Anna?" "Letting me stay. Getting me away from the theater." Jen could sense something wrong, but waited. "I should probably go back and see if I can get my things.  
>See how Gracie is." She sighs and lays back, stretching where she was injured. Jen hides her curiousity. 'Who was Gracie and why would Anna worry about her?' "Who's Grace, Anna?" She quietly asks. Anna looks to her not surprised she'd ask. "A five year old that I took care of. She was a newborn when she was dropped off." Jen looks surprised to her. Anna shrugged.<br>"Where are her parents?" 'Who'd just drop off a child like that?' Jen thought. Again Anna shrugged. "Dont know. Dead maybe." She never found her parents. No one ever claimed the little girl she secretly claimed her own. 


	6. Chapter 6

Duck smiles as he finishes painting the room. Jen couldn't be near the paint so she had some time alone. Anna stayed with them, in fact, after a few days, got along with Jen. After putting the paint and rollers away he started to put furniture together. He looked to the cherry crib and the matching changing table. Something wasn't adding up. Jen did say she was getting more furniture. Like a toy chest and dresser, but theres gotta be something more. At that point he knew. A rocking chair. Mother had one, he was sure he kept it. Jen came and stood in the doorway. He smiles as he walks over to her, and wraps his arm around her.

"Its beautiful Duck." She says quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek. He smiles to her, Anything could make her cry.

"Anything for you two." He tells her picking up his tools. She smiles and debates on what prints to use. He notices and looks to her. "What is it Jen?" He asks looking to her.

"What kind of prints to use." Duck chuckles and didn't have to look around to answer.

"Animal prints." She nods and lays a hand on her belly. The baby must have moved. "Honey you should go back downstairs." Duck tells her. She smiles.

"I'll go make tea and lunch" He nods and finishes working in the baby's room.

Next day Jen lays on the couch as Duck works in the kitchen. She's due in a month and he wanted everything perfect. He puts bottles and formula in the cupboard.

"Duck!" Jen calls from the couch. Duck goes into the living room and sits next to her. She pulls his hand and puts it on her belly along with hers. The baby kicks wildly.

"Olivia's excited." He says quietly. She smiles.

"No, she's saying hi to daddy." Duck smiles and gets off the couch, kisses her belly then talks quietly. Jen smiles as Olivia, the baby, settled down. Duck keeps talking and rubbing her belly. As he did he moved his hands up her side to her lower back. He kisses her belly then moves up to her lips. Kissing her ever so softly. She kisses back and moves a bit uncomfortable. He notices.

"Any time now." She says quietly as Duck sits back next her.

"Another month yet." He reminds. She looks over to him.

"I know." Duck smiles and holds her hand. He pulls it to his lips and kisses. She smiles as Anna comes in from setting the table.

"Aunt Jen. Uncle Duck. Dinner. Italian tonight." She smiles and goes to the dining room. Annas made dinner almost every night. There was always some story behind every meal she prepared. Whether it be about a family she stayed with in France, or a small village in India, there was always a story. And that fascinated Jen. They sat at the table as Anna plated the food.

"Looks good Anna." Jen comments. She could eat about anything. She laid her hand on her stomach as she started to eat. Duck did also. Anna smiled. She hears a knock on the front door and stands. Anna gets the door and smiles, though a bit shocked.

"Gracie. What are you doing here?" She asks excited. She raised Gracie and loved her very much.

"Who is it Anna?" Jen asks coming around the corner. Anna turns to her, then back to Gracie.

"This is Gracie. I took care of her when she was a baby." Jen smiles to Gracie who takes Annas hand. Anna picks her up and holds her close.

"Say hi to Aunt Jen, Gracie." Anna prods out of her. Grace smiles.

"Hi." She says softy. Her striking blue eyes looking to her. Jens almost stricken breathless by them. She was like no other child she's seen.

"Hello Gracie. How about you bring her in Anna." Jen wobbles back to the table and sits. Anna follows holding Grace and checking her over. Jen watches and gets curious.

"Something wrong Anna?" She asks standing and coming over to her.

"Yeah. Gracie's bruised." She mumbles checking her over more. Gracie lets her. Anna shows Jen the bruises. They werent from a fall. These were someone hitting a child. Jen became furious.

"Take pictures and I'll call the police."

"What are we going to do. They'll come for us." Anna responds frightened, searching for the camera. She finally does and takes pictures.

"Your going to adopt Gracie." Jen tells her as she talks on the phone. Anna knew who she was. She was the freaking Director of NCIS. She had more authority and she knew it. Everyone did.


	7. Chapter 7

"...Miss. Let me direct you to the chief." the young sounding cop told Jen as she sat on the phone.  
>"Thatd be perfect." she says sarcastic. Duck and Anna listen in to the conversation and watch Jen. Gracie fell asleep in Anna's arms.<br>"Hello. Can I help you?" the chief answers.  
>"This is Jennifer Sheppard, Director of NCIS. I have a little girl that was left on my doorstep. She has bruises and looks to have been beaten. I need someone out her ASAP" she demands<br>"Yes ma'am. I'll have a deputy out right away." he says nervous. You never wanted a demanding call from the director.  
>"Thank you." she hangs up and sits next to Duck and Anna. She looks to Anna who holds Gracie to her and Duck who looks over them both. These three could be her future family. Not even ten minutes later a knock was heard at the door. Jen makes her way to the door. She opens and leads the cops in. She shows them to the kitchen. Anna looks to them holding Gracie closer than ever.<br>"They're here to help Anna." Duck speaks quietly.  
>"I know." she mumbles quietly letting the female cop get close to them. She starts to look Gracie over.<br>"Who'd take care of Gracie if she were to put in another persons care?" A male cop asks Jen. Jen looks over to Anna and Grace. Anna watching Grace carefully. Anna looks to Jen catching her eye. "me" is what her eyes read. Jen smiles and looks to the cop.  
>"Anna will."<br>"who ma'am?" Anna stood from Gracie and came behind Jen.  
>"Me. I'll take Grace." he looked to her, not believing how young she looked, then to Grace.<br>"I'll.. Uh.. Need to fill out these papers then." He hands Anna the papers and she starts on them. Gracie moves a bit in her sleep as Duck holds her. The cops chatted lightly as Anna worked on the papers. Duck talked with Jen who watched Anna's every movement. He told her about Gracie and how her story was similar to Anna's. She was left on the front steps of the theater and Anna found her and brought her to Duck. Together they took care of her. Ducks mom wasn't happy at first, but she grew to love Gracie. Anna was only 18 at the time she cared for Gracie and treated her as she would her own. Jen sat amazed at the story. Duck smiled as he looked down to Gracie, she had to be the most beautiful child he's seen. Of course he's thought that more than once. Anna finishes the papers and forcefully hands them to the police officer. He watched every one of her moves like a dog. She glares to him as she took Gracie from Duck and went to the living room to rock her. Jen stands from the table and looks to the cops.  
>"Thank you for coming. You know where the door is." She used her icy tone that she used with almost anyone. They gathered their things and left. Duck smiles a bit. "Grace will be a good thing for her" he tells Jen quietly as he comes behind her and kisses her cheek then neck. Jen smiles a bit holding back.<br>"Really shouldn't do that Duck." she whispers.  
>"Why not?" he smiles and turns her around, pushes her against the counter carefully and kisses full of passion. She softly moans missing back. He backs away slowly and looks to her. "More later." he tells her. She smiles and heads to the living room to check on Grace and Anna. She sits down on the couch and watches as Anna sings to Gracie as she rocks her. Gracie is close to deep sleep and Anna looks beat. Jen smiles to them.<br>"Should we Lay her down?" Jen asks quietly watching the girls.  
>"Yeah. Probably." Anna stands and heads upstairs with Jen behind her. They go into a bedroom and Anna lays Grace in bed. She kisses her head after covering her up. Jen stands in the doorway watching. She was very happy to help Anna. She was happy to have another person in the house. Anna comes over and stands by her.<br>"You happy Anna?"  
>"Of course." Anna responds with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jen heads to her and Ducks room. He sat in bed watching the news. Jen shut the door behind her and sat infront of him.  
>"Will you rub my back please?" she asks quietly. He smiles and starts to rub her back.<br>"Anything for you my love." He says near her ear. It was her instant turn on spot. All he had to do was...  
>He nibbled lightly on her earlobe. She makes a small noise enjoying.<br>"Duck.." she says quietly.  
>"Yes?" He moves to her neck. She leans back into him and looks up to him. He looks down to her and gets lost in her eyes. Jen leans up a bit more and kisses him softly. He kisses back deeply. She moans and keeps kissing him. He wraps his arms around her and keeps kissing her. She was his and he knew it. He only shown control in the bedroom...<br>The next morning Jen woke to the smell of bacon and Belgium waffles. As Jen becomes more aware she notices Duck isn't in bed with her. She gets up and heads downstairs. She walks into the kitchen as Anna serves Duck and Gracie.  
>"Morning!" Anna rang. Jen smiles to her and sits by Duck.<br>"Good morning Anna." Anna put her breakfast in front of her. Belgium waffles. One of Duck and Anna's favorites.  
>"Hope you like it." Anna smiles as she sets tea infront of Jen and Duck. Jen smiles and starts to eat as Gracie and Duck did.<br>"Where'd you learn to make these?" Jen asks amazed.  
>"Family recipe." She says quietly. Jen looks to Duck. He had to have an answer.<br>"My mothers recipe." He whispers. Jen nods. Anna sits down and eats quickly. Jen notices right away.  
>"In a hurry Anna?"<br>"Yeah. Need to be somewhere."  
>"Where exactly?" Jen asks curious.<br>"The theater. I need to pick up some things." Jen looks to Duck then to Anna.  
>"No. Too dangerous. I'll collect your things."<br>"They won't let you in." Anna argues.  
>"Like hell they wont." Jen argues back. Grace gets up and goes to the living room to watch tv. Duck watches the girls.<br>"Your an outsider. They don't know you."  
>"I have a badge and a gun. They'll let me in." Jen gets furious and Anna gives in.<br>"Fine! But I go with."  
>"You stay in the car." Jen demands.<br>"I think not!"  
>"I think so if you want to go Anna!" she says final in her arctic director tone.<br>"Okay. Only because I have a key and I have to drive." Anna crosses her arms looking straight to Jen. Jen glares at Anna knowing she lost in a way. She hid her emotions and her astonishment. 'Howd I get beat?' She thinks to herself. She pulls her eyes from the pompous Anna.  
>"Yes. Okay. Let's get going." Jen tells Anna getting her shoes. Anna smirks putting her shoes on and heading outside. Jen quietly gets in the passenger seat as Anna starts the car and heads to the theater.<br>"How will I get in?"  
>"Back door."<br>Anna parks in the back parking lot. Jen grabs her badge and gun and gets out. Anna unbuckles and watches. Jen got in right away. She went through the back halls of the backstage area of the theater. A few people pass but no one questions. A few female screams are heard and then a few men chanting. 'Men..' Jen rolls her eyes and goes to the area the screams came from. She couldn't believe what she saw.


End file.
